<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reconciliation by warrior_of_wisdom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909697">Reconciliation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/warrior_of_wisdom/pseuds/warrior_of_wisdom'>warrior_of_wisdom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Castle Town Coffee Shop [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Family Reunions, Fights, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Nobody is having a good time, i can't believe that i still dont know how to tag, the others are there but they aren't as important</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/warrior_of_wisdom/pseuds/warrior_of_wisdom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, they should have expected the rest of their family to be worried, especially since they left in the middle of the night, without leaving a note or anything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyrule &amp; Legend (Linked Universe), Legend &amp; Twilight (Linked Universe), Legend &amp; Warriors (Linked Universe), Malon (Legend of Zelda) &amp; Twilight (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Castle Town Coffee Shop [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reconciliation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i am queen of 16 day updates</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twilight woke up beneath the stars.</p>
<p>He cracked his eyes open, staring at the night sky. He could clearly see the stars here, as Sky had chosen to take the back roads because they were less populated. They didn’t want to waste any time in following Time, because the final destination was Lurelin Village, halfway across the continent.</p>
<p>From what Blue had found on the internet, the whole town was on lockdown. The Children of Demise had occupied the place, and were only allowing certain people in and out. Internet signals were cut off, so nothing could reach the outside world. They didn’t understand how they were going to get in, until Legend brought up a very interesting fact that Twilight didn’t want to take advantage of at all, but it was the only way they were going to get into Lurelin.</p>
<p>The plan was that Legend would pretend to surrender, giving himself up to his father, while also sneaking Twilight, Sky, Blue, and Warrior across the town border and into Lurelin. If it worked, they were in. If it didn’t, they were dead.</p>
<p>He sat up carefully, trying not to disturb Sky or Legend, who were both asleep next to him. If he was thinking correctly, then… Warrior should be on watch right now.</p>
<p>He climbed out of the truck bed, walking down and sitting next to Warrior. They had built a small fire, and it was warm next to it.</p>
<p>Warrior nodded in acknowledgement, taking a sip of water from his water bottle and putting it down next to him. “You don’t have watch for another hour.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t going to be able to go back to sleep,” he said.</p>
<p>Warrior nodded again, and they sat there in silence for a little while.</p>
<p>“How do you think everyone is?”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“We all just left in the middle of the night, without telling anyone… how do you think Hyrule and Wild and Wind are feeling? What about Green, Red, Vio, and Shadow? And your mom must be terrified.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t think about that,” he admitted. “I just wanted to make sure that Dad was okay.”</p>
<p>“You really care about him, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Twilight said. “He’s my father. Why wouldn’t I care about him?”</p>
<p>Warrior was quiet for a moment. “You know, compared to the rest of us, you kinda have it lucky,” he said.</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“My dad’s in the hospital, possibly dying, Legend’s dad is… I don’t even need to finish that sentence, you know what I mean. Blue and Sky’s dads are both dead. You have a father who’s alive, and who really cares about you, and I’d consider that pretty lucky.”</p>
<p>“You’re talking a lot more than you normally do.”</p>
<p>“I am?” Warrior was taken aback for a moment. “Oh. I guess… I’m still trying to process the fact that Cia’s dead. I know it’s been a day, and everything, but…”</p>
<p>Twilight nodded. “It must be weird, for her to actually be gone.”</p>
<p>They were quiet for another moment.</p>
<p>“I really did love her, you know,” he said, his voice choked and sorrowful. “In the beginning, she was so nice, and cool, and charismatic, and even when Wind and Aryll and Mom and Dad told me she was bad for me, I didn’t listen.” He let out a bitter laugh. “Maybe I should have listened. Then, we might not be in this mess.”</p>
<p>“Well, maybe it was sort of a good thing.”</p>
<p>“Why would it be a good thing?”</p>
<p>“Maybe if you hadn’t ever met Cia or gotten together with her, Wind never would have signed up for that job. We never would have gotten the full crew together. Maybe she would have come in the middle of the night, and killed you both, and-”</p>
<p>“That got dark pretty quick,” Warrior remarked, and Twilight wilted.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” he mumbled, brushing hair out of his face. “But I’m sorry you’re so upset.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” he said. “I sort of fell out of love with her, I guess. I think her taking my phone was the last straw.”<br/>
“Yeah, I get that,” Twilight said, disregarding the fact that he definitely didn’t get it at all. He would have snapped <em>long</em> before then.</p>
<p>He heard a quiet whine coming from right behind them, and the two of them turned around, looking over to the truck bed. Twilight stood up, walking to the side to see who was making that noise.</p>
<p>Legend was curled up in the fetal position, shivering as he tried to muffle whatever noise was coming out of his mouth. His eyes were cracked open, and they could see his gaze move to them when Twilight cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” he asked, whispering.</p>
<p>After a moment of consideration, Legend shook his head.</p>
<p>“What happened?”</p>
<p>“...Nightmare.”</p>
<p>“Do you wanna come sit with us?” Warrior asked quietly.</p>
<p>Legend shrugged. “Sure,” he mumbled, grabbing the blanket that he had wrapped around his shoulders and climbing out of the truck bed.</p>
<p>Twilight took his hand, leading him down to the makeshift fire pit that had taken them about twenty minutes to build. The three of them sat down together, Legend leaning against Twilight and Warrior sitting about three inches away from them.</p>
<p>“So,” Twilight began, “do you wanna talk about it?”</p>
<p>Legend shrugged, whispering, “Maybe in a few minutes.”</p>
<p>They sat in silence, the only noises the crackling of the fire and whispering of the wind.</p>
<p>“Have you ever felt like you’ve failed everyone you love?”</p>
<p>This was from Legend, and Twilight was taken aback. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“My dream,” he said, voice scratchy and hoarse. “Just two nights ago, when…” He didn’t need to finish; they both knew what he was talking about. “I dreamed that Hyrule and Wild were both dead, but it wasn’t the Yiga, it was…”</p>
<p>He squeezed Twilight’s hand. “I felt sick, and my father was there, and he said that I did good, and you and Wars were there and you were screaming at me because oh my goddess, I just killed two people, what the heck have I done and why did I do it-”</p>
<p>“Calm down,” Twilight whispered, running a hand through Legend’s hair. “I’m sorry,” he said. “But don’t worry, it was all just a dream.”</p>
<p>“That’s not it,” Legend said, and the look on his face was absolutely terrifying. “I… after I k-killed them, my father looked at me and said that he was proud, and I… I enjoyed it. I was happy. I wanted to make him proud. I don’t know why.”</p>
<p>He took a deep breath. “And that’s making me think that I wanted to do it, just so that he would be proud of me, which means I killed my brother, <em> oh goddess I killed my brother and I wanted to do it-” </em></p>
<p>“It wasn’t real,” Warrior soothed, pulling off his scarf and wrapping it around the shaking boy’s shoulders. “It wasn’t real, Leg. You’re okay. Hyrule’s alive.”</p>
<p>Legend let out a quiet sob, leaning into Twilight’s side. “Promise?”</p>
<p>“Pinky promise,” Twilight said, linking his pinky with his friend’s.</p>
<p>Legend squeezed Twilight’s hand tightly, silently crying. “What’s wrong with me?”</p>
<p>“Nothing’s wrong with you,” Warrior whispered, rubbing his shoulders. “We’re all a little messed up here.”</p>
<p>Legend sighed, sitting up straight. “Sometimes I wonder how things would be different if ‘Rule and I had grown up differently,” he said. “If we would have ended up as drastically different people.”</p>
<p>“You probably wouldn’t have met us,” Twilight said, lightly shoving him in the shoulder. “And I know we made your life ten thousand times better.”</p>
<p>Legend chuckled. “You’re not wrong.”</p>
<p>The three boys sat there in silence for another few minutes, before Twilight stood up, stretching. “I need to go for a walk, or something,” he said. “I just need to move.”</p>
<p>“Make sure you take a weapon or something,” Legend mumbled, already drifting back to sleep.</p>
<p>Warrior sighed. “I can take watch,” he said. “Just don’t be gone too long.”</p>
<p>Twilight gave him a thumbs up, grabbing something from the pile of weapons they had on hand and running into the forest.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He kept going for what seemed like ages, eventually nearing the end of the forest. At least, that’s what it had seemed like.</p>
<p>He could smell smoke, and wondered who (other than the rest of the group) would be out this late. Most people had gone home in fear after learning about what had happened to the Princess, but that didn’t seem to deter these campers.</p>
<p>He crept closer, keeping an ear out for anything he could hear from this group, and he gasped when he realized he recognized the voices.</p>
<p>“Have you seen any of them?” Malon asked in a hushed voice, looking around the rest of the group.</p>
<p>“They should be around this area,” someone else volunteered, and Twilight felt sick when he realized it was Wild. “We left not long after them.”</p>
<p>“Do you think they’re okay?” another person said, and Twilight was able to identify Hyrule’s voice.</p>
<p>“Goddess, I <em> hope </em> they’re okay,” someone on the other end of the campsite said, whom Twilight recognized as Vio, which meant the person with dark hair next to him was Shadow.</p>
<p>“We’ll continue the search,” Malon said, although she was clearly losing hope by the tone in her voice. The realization quickly overcame him that they were looking for <em> them. </em> The five of them had left without so much as a note… goddess, she must have been terrified.</p>
<p>Twilight tried to waddle closer to get a better look at the camp, but he stepped on a stray branch, which broke under his weight. Instantly, all the members of the other group (he had observed at least seven of them) grabbed weapons from wherever they had been hiding them, whipping towards the bushes.</p>
<p>“Who’s there?” Malon asked, narrowing her eyes and glaring right in his direction.</p>
<p>Twilight gasped, shoving the rest of the branches away and rushing out into her line of sight. “Mom!”</p>
<p>Malon gasped, rushing forward and pulling him into her arms. “Oh, thank Hylia you’re safe,” she said, and Twilight felt guilty when he felt how badly she was shaking. “We were so worried about you!”</p>
<p>As soon as she let go (which was at least two minutes later), Wild barreled forward, grabbing Twilight and enveloping him in a crushing hug. “Twi,” he whispered, burying his face in his brother’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Twilight wrapped his arms around him tightly, squeezing him in relief. “Hey,” he said.</p>
<p>“I’m so glad you’re okay,” he said, and Twilight could hear him quietly crying.</p>
<p>“We thought you guys were <em> dead!” </em> another voice called from across the campfire, and Twilight’s eyes widened when he realized it was Wind. “Wild said that we had to follow you, and we all pressured Malon into taking us.”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t my idea,” his mother said, crossing her arms.</p>
<p>“Is everyone else with you?” Hyrule asked, pushing his glasses up his nose. It was a miracle they hadn’t broken or gotten lost before now.</p>
<p>“Just on the other side of the forest,” Twilight said, smiling. “It’ll be so much easier to help Dad now that you’re here.”</p>
<p>The smile that had crept onto Malon’s face dropped. “He isn’t with you?”</p>
<p>“That’s why we left,” Twilight said. “We were trying to follow him.”</p>
<p>“Oh…” Even though she was clearly upset by the news, Malon held her shoulders high, a determined look on her face. “Twilight, take us to the rest of the group.”</p>
<p>Seeing the stern, resolute look on her face, Twilight gulped. “Yes, ma’am.”</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Warrior was struggling to stay awake with Legend leaning against his chest, the warmth of his best friend’s body warming him up and giving him a false sense of security. He was barely keeping his eyes open, which was why it was so shocking when Twilight came sprinting out of the forest, yelling, “You’ll never guess who I found!”</p>
<p>Legend startled awake, his head shooting up and hitting Warrior in the chin. He looked around, bewildered, before his eyes landed on Twilight. “Goddess, can a man not get his beauty sleep?”</p>
<p>“Not out here,” Twilight said, grinning. “Time to wake up.”</p>
<p>“But it’s, like, twelve in the morning!”</p>
<p>“Actually, it’s about 3:45,” Malon said, following Twilight out of the bush. By this time, both Blue and Sky were also awake.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” the latter of the two grumbled, sitting up from his position in the truck bed. “Where’s my coffee?”</p>
<p>Blue hopped out of the backseat of the truck, rubbing his eyes. He raised his eyebrows upon seeing Malon. “When did y’all get here?”</p>
<p>“We’ve been following you,” Wild said, following the rest of the group out of the forest. “We were all so worried…”</p>
<p>Upon seeing Hyrule, Legend’s eyes narrowed. “‘Rule? What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>His younger brother held his shoulders high, a steely glint in his eyes. “Maybe it doesn’t look like it, but I’m just as strong as you,” he said, eyes narrowing. “And according to the legends, I have just as much of a fight with them as you do.”</p>
<p>“That still doesn’t mean it’s safe-”</p>
<p>“By the goddess, Legend, I’m done with you trying to keep me safe!” he said, voice raised louder than they had ever heard it before. “I am just as capable as you are! We went through everything together! You’re just as vulnerable as I am, so suck it up and accept the fact that I’m coming along, whether you like it or not.”</p>
<p>Legend glared. “Fine,” he spat, “but that doesn’t mean I have to like it.”</p>
<p>After a moment of silence, he added, “I’m glad to see you.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad to see you, too,” Hyrule said, tearing his gaze away from his brother and going off to talk to Wild.</p>
<p>Warrior scanned the crowd for someone, praying to the goddess that he wasn’t here, but his prayers were of no use as a blur of blue came rushing towards him.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Wind said, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug. “Glad you’re alive.”</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t be here,” Warrior sighed, shaking his head. “It’s too dangerous.”</p>
<p>“Technically, I have more of a fight with the Children of Demise than you do,” he said, chuckling.</p>
<p>“Oh, really?”</p>
<p>“You weren’t kidnapped by them, Wars. And because of that, I’m not stopping until every one of them is six feet under.” He paused for a moment. “Actually, I’ll settle for just Ganondorf and Malladus. They creep me out.”</p>
<p>Warrior smiled. “They creep me out, too. It’s good to see you.”</p>
<p>Across the campsite from them, Blue was searching the crowd for the others. He saw a flash of green, purple, black…</p>
<p>No red, thank Hylia.</p>
<p>As soon as the thought left his mind, someone came up and latched onto him. He looked down, seeing Green pulling him into a tight hug. “Don’t do that again,” he murmured. “You scared the heck out of us.”</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Blue said, shrugging. “It’s for the greater good.”</p>
<p>“If you die, all four of us are going into foster care,” Vio pointed out as he and Shadow joined the group. “And they’re going to separate us, probably, and if they don’t, Shadow and I will be adoptive brothers and that will just be awkward.”</p>
<p>“With everything going on right now, <em> that’s </em> what you choose to focus on?”</p>
<p>“Well, excuse me for not wanting to think about the imminent destruction of my country.”</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“Hyrule, we need to talk,” Legend said briskly, standing up from his spot next to the campfire and giving Warrior his scarf back. “Come with me.”</p>
<p>Hyrule subtly rolled his eyes, following Legend back into the woods.</p>
<p>As soon as they were alone, Hyrule pushed him in the back, shouting, “What is your problem?”</p>
<p>“My problem,” Legend said, seething, “is the fact that you’re going into this situation with absolutely no idea how dangerous this is!”</p>
<p>“Oh, so you know <em> exactly </em> how dangerous it is?” Hyrule said, cocking his head to the side. “Yeah, because you know <em> everything. </em> You definitely act like it.”</p>
<p>“You are throwing yourself headfirst into a situation that could get you <em> killed.” </em></p>
<p>“And so are you, but you don’t see me complaining about it!”</p>
<p>Legend sighed. “You don’t understand,” he said. “‘Rule, I have more experience in life than you do. I know what’s more dangerous and what can-”</p>
<p>“Can you shut up for, like, two seconds?” Hyrule yelled. “Goddess, Legend, are you really that freaking stupid? You aren’t the only one who’s been in danger before!”</p>
<p>“Yes, I know, and I’m just trying to protect you-”</p>
<p>“I don’t need your protection!” he screamed, and the floodgates opened. “Legend, you aren’t the only one who was abused like that! You aren’t the only one who knows pain! You aren’t the only one who’s messed up in the head so badly that nothing can fix it! And you know what? You’re luckier than me! You have everything together, Legend, but what am I? A fifteen year old kid entering his sophomore year with no friends except a few people he met through his older brother’s job? The kid who everyone thinks is mentally unstable because the one time the mean kids pushed him in the hallway, he started screaming and crying?”</p>
<p>“How in Din’s name am I luckier than you?”</p>
<p>“You know what?” Hyrule said, his voice dangerously soft. “You know what, Legend? You are lucky, in one way that separates us by so, <em> so </em> much.”</p>
<p>“Hyrule, I’m so done with your-”</p>
<p>“At least your father wanted you.”</p>
<p>They both froze, Legend staring into Hyrule’s eyes with a haunted look. “...What?”</p>
<p>“At least he wanted you,” Hyrule said, his chin trembling, and before long he was crying. “My father left when I was two,” he said, “because he didn’t want anything to do with me. At least your father cared. He knew your name. He knew everything about you, and he <em> wanted </em> you.”</p>
<p>“That… ‘Rule, I don’t…”</p>
<p>“You don’t <em> what?” </em></p>
<p>“I can’t believe you’d say something like that,” he whispered, and Hyrule instantly felt guilty when he saw how his brother was crying. “Oh, ‘Rule…</p>
<p>“I had a dream earlier tonight,” he whispered, sitting down and hugging himself tightly. “Two nights ago, when we were confronted by the Yiga, but… he was there. My father was there.</p>
<p>“And you know what he made me do?” The look on Legend’s face quickly turned from grief to anger. “He made me kill you, Hyrule. The person who’s the reason why I’m so lucky, who <em> wanted </em> me, told me to kill you. And you know what? I did it. I did it because I wanted to make him proud.”</p>
<p>He took a deep breath, shaking with every word he said. “That’s the kind of monster he’s going to turn me into if he gets me back,” he said, tears dripping down his face. “Hyrule, I hate fighting with you, but that’s a new low. P-please don’t ever say something like that again.”</p>
<p>Hyrule started crying again, and he rushed forward, holding Legend in a tight hug. “I’m so sorry,” he cried. “I’m so sorry, Leg. I got caught in the moment, and I didn’t think about what I was saying, and I’m so so sorry-”</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Legend whispered, holding him tightly, and the two of them rocked back and forth. “It’s okay, ‘Rule, just… please, please, <em> please </em> don’t ever say that again.”</p>
<p>“I’ll never even mention it, I swear,” he said, burying his face in Legend’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry, Leg…”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, ‘Rule,” he said, rubbing his little brother’s back as they both calmed down. “I forgive you.”</p>
<p>They parted for a brief moment, before Hyrule pulled them together again, leaning his head against Legend’s chest.</p>
<p>“I just want to protect you,” Legend whispered. “And I know it’s practically useless at this point, but I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure you have a happy life. And if that means tracking down your birth father and forcing the two of you to spend time together, I’ll do it.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Hyrule said, letting himself cry some more. “Leg, I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, ‘Rule.”</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>They arrived back at camp a few minutes later, all remnants of their fight gone. Hyrule went to converse with Warrior and Wind, while Legend walked up to Malon.</p>
<p>“Can I talk to you for a second?” he asked quietly. “Somewhere quiet?”</p>
<p>Malon nodded, walking towards Sky’s truck. He followed her inside, where the noise of the group was much quieter.</p>
<p>“What did you want to talk about?”</p>
<p>“You had a sister, right?”</p>
<p>Malon nodded. “Her name is Cremia. Why?”</p>
<p>“Did you guys ever fight?”</p>
<p>“Oh, we fought all the time,” she laughed. “That’s what comes with being twins! Why do you ask?”</p>
<p>“...Hyrule and I just had a big fight,” Legend said, hunched over and hugging his torso again. “We made up, but… he said some things that really hurt.”</p>
<p>“Oh, honey, what happened?” Malon asked, placing a hand on his shoulder and pulling him close so that she could hug him. “Is everything okay?”</p>
<p>“I forgive him for everything he said, but…” Legend ran a hand through his hair. “He… he said I was lucky to have a father who wanted me.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Oh, sweetie…”</p>
<p>“I don’t feel lucky,” Legend said, his voice catching in his throat. “I… I wish I had normal parents, like you and Time. I wish that I had grown up differently, and that I wasn’t so messed up, and that-”</p>
<p>“Shh, honey,” Malon said, pulling him into a hug. “Everything’s gonna be okay, okay? I promise that everything’s gonna be okay.”</p>
<p>“But how do you know?” His voice cracked, and he let out a quiet whimper.</p>
<p>“A mother’s instincts,” she said, smiling. Malon reached out, tilting his chin up so that he was looking straight into her eyes. “Everything’s gonna be okay, because I know for a fact that you are not the same person I knew two months ago. Legend, you’ve changed and grown in so many ways, and I’m so proud of you.”</p>
<p>He sighed, leaning into her embrace and hugging her back tightly. “Thanks,” he whispered.</p>
<p>Malon smiled, running a hand through his hair. “It’s no problem, sweetpea.”</p>
<p>She opened the car door, saying, “I’ll be right back. I just have to ask someone a quick question.”</p>
<p>Legend nodded, leaning against the seat and closing the door.</p>
<p>Malon quickly went to search for Blue, spotting him near the edge of the camp, looking out into the forest.</p>
<p>She tapped him on the shoulder, opening her mouth when he turned around, but Blue beat her to the punch. “Malon! I’ve been looking for you for a while now,” he said. “I just had a quick question.”</p>
<p>“I’m all ears,” she said, her smile wide.</p>
<p>Blue rubbed his eyes. “Um… where, exactly, is Red? You didn’t just leave him alone, did you?”<br/>
“Of course not!” she gasped, placing a hand over her heart. “Don’t worry, sweetie. Red is staying with a few old friends of ours. And you don’t need to worry about them, they’re both trained Sheikah and are willing to help us with anything.”</p>
<p>Blue relaxed, letting out a sigh. “Thank you,” he said. “I’m just worried about him. I hope he’s okay.”</p>
<p>“He should be alright,” she said. “But if it’s not too much of a problem, I had a quick question.”</p>
<p>Blue cocked his head to the side. “What’s up?”</p>
<p>She took a deep breath, clasping her hands together tightly. <em> Moment of truth. </em></p>
<p>“How, exactly, did you go about adopting your brothers?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey guess who has a tumblr now o.o</p>
<p>your-local-crime-enthusiasts.tumblr.com (don't @ me idk how to format)</p>
<p>come scream at me :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>